elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:IDLift3000/Files Uploading Rules and Guidelines
This is the rules and guidelines that should be noted by all users who upload files. Please note that unregistered users are not allowed to upload any kind of files, as this is to prevent vandalism and poor edit quality. If you’re an unregistered user and you want to upload pictures or insert contents, you must create an account or log in. Note: The maximum file size is 10 MB. Pictures Uploading Guidelines *'Upload only the following formats' - you may only upload PNG, GIF, JPG, JPEG, ICO and SVG. Bitmap pictures are not permitted to be uploaded (although BMP pictures can be changed into different formats, see tips below). **Tips: If you want to upload Bitmap pictures, you must changed its extension into PNG or other formats first by copy the Bitmap pictures onto Microsoft PowerPoint. Insert or paste the BMP picture on a blank slide, right-click your mouse then select “Save as Picture”. Select the extension into PNG or other formats and save it. *'Compress large size picture first before uploading' - it is recommended to compress large size pictures first using Microsoft Office Picture Manager before uploading them to avoid longtime uploading progress, especially for those with slow connection or working on older computers. *'Do not upload off-topic pictures excessively' - unless for blog posts. If an off-topic pictures are discovered on a page, the user will be given a warning and the picture will be either deleted. *'Do not upload illegal, offensive, sexual, or inappropriate pictures' - uploading illegal, offensive, sexual and inappropriate pictures is strictly prohibited. If a user post inappropriate pictures, they will be given a warning and the picture will be deleted. If a user upload three times or more, the user will be blocked by the Admin. Videos Uploading and Inserting Guidelines *'Upload videos with the following formats' - you may only upload OGG, OGV, and OGA videos. *'Add a video link correctly' ~ it is recommended to add a video from YouTube by inserting the video URL address when you’re clicking the “add video” button. Please type the video URL address correctly (and double check if necessary), otherwise the video may be broken or unable to play. *Make sure that the video you’re adding is correct and appropriate with the topic of the page (e.g. if you add a video in a Dover Elevator page, the video must be a Dover elevator). *'Do not insert off-topic videos' - users may allowed to insert off-topic videos for their blog posts. If an off-topic video is found on any page of the wiki, it will be removed by the Admin. *'No abusive, sexual, violence, or inappropriate videos' - inserting abusive, sexual, violence, or inappropriate videos are strictly prohibited. Users who are inserting inappropriate videos will be given a warning and the video will be deleted. If a user insert inappropriate videos three times or more, the user will be blocked by the Admin. Other files You can upload PDF, ODT, ODP, ODG, ODC, ODF, ODI and ODM files. Should you have any question, please contact one of the four Admins; SchindlerLift1874, EddoAKA99, Gooper1, or Test Tower. For the wiki '''Rules and Guidelines', please read this. Category:Blog posts